danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chiaki Nanami/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs CI_73456_1358658717.jpg|Chiaki's design. Beta Designs prototype nanami.jpg|Chiaki's beta design. Nanami beta.jpg|Chiaki's beta design (2). Chiaki beta 5.png|Chiaki's beta design (3). Sonia beta 2 maybe it's Sonia IDK.png|Chiaki's beta design (4). Early Nanami.png|Chiaki's early design. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h38m58s75.png|Chiaki Nanami in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Nanami.jpg|Chiaki introducing herself. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 All girls baking plus hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 2015-07-13-202116.jpg|Chiaki and Gundham Tanaka trying to retrieve Gundham's lost "hell hound earring" from under the Old Lodge's floor. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event 46.png|The image poster pre the first trial. Chapter 2 Event_66.png|Chiaki's bathing suit. Chapter 3 B0042375_50b03c6d1dd15.jpg|Ibuki Mioda's improvised band. Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Chiaki and the others at the fireworks party. Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Chiaki reacting to Nekomaru Nidai's new appearance. Chapter 4 tumblr_inline_mqsuwlqtu11qz4rgp.jpg|Chiaki in the roller coaster with the others. Chapter 5 Event_131.png|Chiaki tried to convince Akane Owari. Event_136.png|Chiaki and Hajime Hinata reading the files. Event_143.png|Chiaki and Monomi bidding their farewell. Nanami and Monomi before being excuted.png|Chiaki and Monomi in their execution. bandicam 2014-09-20 10-01-13-945.jpg|Chiaki before being executed. bandicam 2014-09-20 10-01-19-149.jpg|Chiaki's close up in her execution. Chapter 6 Nanami and Hinata together.png|Hajime's vision where he meets Chiaki. Event_168_(2).png|Hajime's vision where he's encouraged by Chiaki. Event_169.png|Chiaki disappearing once more and leaving things to Hajime. Special Nanami report card.png|Chiaki's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do5_1280.png|Chiaki's underwear. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Chiaki in manga.jpg|Chiaki first meet with Hajime. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi Soda's fantasy. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone's reaction to Monomi's 'exceution'.png|Kazuichi and Chiaki's reaction to Usami's death. No no way really Hinata.png|Chiaki's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Chiaki still shocked over Usami's death. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Chiaki's reaction to Monokuma telling her about stealing her memories. Novel Appearances Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Chiaki as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Chiaki and hajime as a couple.jpg|Chiaki and Hajime hanging out. Chilling with my brahs.jpg|Chiaki with Nagito and Hajime. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Chiakistage.jpg|Chiaki's (Nana Yamada) Full Outfit in the play. Stagechiaki.jpg Stagechiaki2.jpg|Chiaki surprised by Monokuma's appearance. Official Art HUeUOc7.png|Chiaki being shown off in some beta promotional art, alongside Hajime, Akane and Byakuya Togami. tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo8_400.jpg|Chiaki in a beta screen of the game. nanami.jpg|Dangan Reload Promo Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Mikan Usami Chiaki.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art with Mikan Tsumiki and Monomi. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Danganronpa Reload Official Art. Game nam.jpg|Official Art from the Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual BOOK. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo3_1280.jpg|Unused execution from the Official fanbook. The girls on the cover.jpg|Chiaki on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Icecream.jpg|Chiaki, Hajime and Nagito eating ice cream. Danganronpa Wooser HTL Poster Crossover.PNG|Chiaki and the rest of the Danganronpa 2 cast along with the Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth life cast. sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg DespairCast w Chiaki.jpg Official Site Chiaki Nanami on the official site.png|Chiaki on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Nanami.png|Chiaki on the official English site. 001.png|Chiaki's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries